1. Field
The present specification generally relates to glass containers and, more specifically, to glass containers for use in storing pharmaceutical formulations.
2. Technical Background
Historically, glass has been used as the preferred material for packaging pharmaceuticals because of its hermeticity, optical clarity, and excellent chemical durability relative to other materials. Specifically, the glass used in pharmaceutical packaging must have adequate chemical durability so as to not affect the stability of the pharmaceutical formulations contained therein. Glasses having suitable chemical durability include those glass compositions within the ASTM standard ‘Type IA’ and ‘Type IB’ glass compositions which have a proven history of chemical durability.
Although Type IA and Type IB glass compositions are commonly used in pharmaceutical packages, they do suffer from several deficiencies, including a tendency for the inner surfaces of the pharmaceutical package to shed glass particulates or “de-laminate” following exposure to pharmaceutical solutions.
In addition, use of glass in pharmaceutical packaging may also be limited by the mechanical performance of the glass. Specifically, the high processing speeds utilized in the manufacture and filling of glass pharmaceutical packages may result in mechanical damage on the surface of the package, such as abrasions, as the packages come into contact with processing equipment, handling equipment, and/or other packages. This mechanical damage significantly decreases the strength of the glass pharmaceutical package resulting in an increased likelihood that cracks will develop in the glass, potentially compromising the sterility of the pharmaceutical contained in the package or causing the complete failure of the package.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative glass containers for use as pharmaceutical packages which exhibit a combination of at least two of improved resistance to delamination, increased strength, and/or damage tolerance.